narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Memorial Stone
Edit Does anyone besides Kagimizu have a problem with this edit? ... Simant (talk) 20:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I don't see anything wrong with it. It adds "of their" (the monument doesn't list ninja from other villages) which is an improvement. Since when did the series specifically say "KIA" anyways, frankly I never hear that term in any common speech, MIA ya, but never KIA, every time I hear it the person just uses the full "killed in action". And when Kagimizu reverted he didn't even bother to clean up after himself, he went and reverted a change to a link which was following the MoS and reverted it back to a format against the MoS. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 10, 2009 @ 17:44 (UTC) Difference between Memorial Stone and Cemetery? Who goes to the Memorial Stone and who goes to the Cemetery? The Memorial stone is just for those who lost their body in battle? Is that why Asuma is in a grave and not in the stone? Then why didn't Obito get a grave too?--Kai Maciel (talk) 12:43, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :It's quite likely Obito has a grave and Asuma had his name carved on the stone. The cemetery is juts that, a cemetery where the dead are interred. The memorial stone is a monument to those fallen in battle, not a grave. All who fell in battle have their names written on the memorial stone. All who die are interred in the cemetery. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:53, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I see... makes sense, thanks! I also wonder why Konoha's Cemetery doesn't have a page in this wiki? Isn't it an important landmark of the village?--Kai Maciel (talk) 16:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :It's not that it isn't important it's more like it was overlooked because it's somewhat less a point of interest like the memorial stone...everywhere has a cemetery. But feel free to create the page i don't think that should be a problem.--Cerez365 (talk) 17:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Think about this for a second. Look up the White Rose. It was an anti government protest group from Munich, Germany during WW2, directly opposing Hitler's regime. They have a memorial dedicated to those who were executed for their belief and action against the Nazis. It's a black granite stone memorial slab. I tell you, the Konoha Memorial Stone HAS to be influenced by the White Rose Memorial Stone! Trivia In the Trivia it is written "This stone is apparently reserved for those whose bodies are not retrieved for burial in the cemetery, and vice versa." How does this fit with Hayate Gekko? It was shown that they found his body.--Kasan94 (talk) 10:55, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Named Is this named? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:13, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :If not, this page should be renamed to "Konoha Memorial Stone" as the one in Kiri was named as such. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:44, October 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Pretty sure it was named by Kakashi.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 15:40, October 20, 2017 (UTC)